Coda: Ensnared
by noo
Summary: Ianto discovers he should really watch where he is walking.


Parsi. Ianto had been searching the archives for the last two hours trying to come up with anything that mentioned Parsi and wasn't related to Freddie Mercury or his ethnic origins, but so far, no luck on the Parsi front. He had, however, come up with Farzi, a small group of alien tree like creatures that had last fallen through the rift in the 1930's. May 12th 1934 to be precise. Ianto enjoyed reading the older archived reports. People back then were meticulous about mentioning anything that might be helpful.

Ianto didn't want to presume that Tosh's translation program had gotten some of it's letters muddled up, but he found the Farzi information filed away in one of the Parsi folders and it was enough to send him looking further into the possibility that this might be what Owen was after.

He was now currently walking briskly out of the archives with the folders held a little away from his body, his fingers only touching what parts they had to. The folders had not been disturbed for a long while and dust had settled comfortably on the cardboard folders as if it was a protective skin.

As he walked out of the well-lit corridor into the dark alcove by the weapons room, he collided with a warm body coming in the opposite direction.

"Oof," he said as the breath was forced from his body.

He looked down in horror at the dust and folders that were now trapped between his new suit and a pale blue shirt.

Only one team member wore pale blue shirts with small serviceable buttons and often teamed them with pale grey braces.

Ianto became aware of the long fingered hands that had reached up to stop him from falling backwards when the two men collided and were now wrapped securely around his biceps.

The breath rushed back into Ianto's body as he glanced up to find Jack smirking down at him. They were almost of a height but Jack wore solid work boots that gave him an extra few inches.

Ianto felt a wave of dizziness as he inhaled quickly, to refill his empty lungs. He told himself sternly that it was all to do with the lack of oxygen and nothing to do with Jack's unique scent.

"In a hurry, Ianto?" Jack asked him, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and then Ianto's eyes widened in terror as he noted the smile on Jack's face getting broader, teeth reflecting the warm glow from the lights in the corridor behind Ianto.

Before Ianto could engage his brain to consider ways of escaping from Jack's clutches, and how he hated to think of himself as a damsel in distress, Jack had moved him back one step and then turned him to the side and pushed him back another step, so that Ianto could now feel the dirty, cold brick wall of the entrance way at his back.

Jack watched as Ianto started to form the word no with his lips. Those pale red lips pursing and creating an almost perfect cupid's bow shape on Ianto's face. Jack took the opportunity to lean down slightly and press his own lips to Ianto's before he could actually say the word and Jack would have to behave like the true officer and a gentleman he supposedly was. Well, officer, Jack admitted to himself really was the only true, accurate way that he could describe himself. Gentleman was something that he could be sometimes but he could also act like a man with a delicious temptation in front of him. So he was making the most of the temptation and the moment.

Ianto had unconsciously titled his head up to allow Jack better access to his lips and at this tacit allowance Jack deepened the kiss from a gentle pressing of the lips, to a more forceful pressure.

In their recent encounters Jack had discovered that Ianto had a great capacity for kissing and liked to take charge, but Jack was determined that this time it was going to be him in control of the encounter.

Jack slid his hands tighter around the wide biceps of Ianto. He could feel the slightly scratchy wool of what he had noted, when Ianto turned up for work that morning, was a new suit. The subtle pinstripe was something that Jack had earlier admired as Ianto had moved about the Hub. The split in his jacket, moving open and closed in a delicate tease over Ianto's rear as he moved about the Hub doing his work completely unaware of Jack's wandering thoughts.

Ianto's hands were trapped between their bodies and Jack could feel his fingers moving between them, as if he wanted to let go of some of his precious files. Jack opened wider and slipped his tongue into Ianto's mouth, and tried to entice Ianto to open even more for him and to draw him closer. He slid his tongue along Ianto's, retreating back into his own mouth trying to entice him in. Ianto's tongue followed, but he took the opportunity to gently swipe across Jack's teeth before thrusting into Jack's mouth.

There followed some pleasurable moments of attack and retreat between the two men as they kissed. The sounds filling their ears, over the general hum of the Hub, was of their lips joining and moving together, apart, together.

Jack slid one hand up to cradle the back of Ianto's neck, his fingers following a sensual path from the scratchy wool of his jacket to the smooth collar of his shirt, then to the small patch of smooth skin just at the base of his neck. Jack's fingers pushed through the small hairs that were even now starting to regrow from where Ianto had shaved that morning. He threaded his fingers through the small curls that were resting on the top of Ianto's collar.

Ianto moaned at the pressure that Jack was imparting via his hand on his neck. He thought he could feel every ridge on Jack's thumb. He rose up slightly on the balls of his feet to try and get closer to the man who was already pressed fully up against him. Then, through the haze of pleasure, he heard a solid footstep hitting a metal step.

Ianto broke away from the kiss, tilting his head backwards and away from Jack. He opened his eyes to look at Jack warily. Jack was staring back at Ianto, a slightly perturbed look on his face and as he started to lean back in again, his eye line dropping down to Ianto's moist lips, Ianto spoke.

"No," he said.

Clearly through the Hub was heard the sound of another foot hitting a step.

"Someone's coming!" Ianto exclaimed, his eyes flickering concern at Jack. Ianto gripped the folders tighter and pressed further back into the wall, as if he could just melt into the wall and hide.

Jack leant in closer, his breath hovering over Ianto's lips, as he noted the dilation of Ianto's pupils and could feel the racing heart beat under his fingertips.

"Later," Jack murmured before releasing Ianto and spinning on his heels he headed into the corridor and off on his original path before he had run into Ianto.

Ianto watched him go. He took two deep breaths, trying to calm down, before he could be spotted by whoever was moving about in the Hub.

Suitably poised, as best he could considering the situation he had just found himself in, he looked down as he carefully lifted the files away from his body. He looked in horror at the dust that was now smeared over his dark grey suit and purple shirt.

He shook his head as he stepped away from the wall and started to walk briskly towards the main section and the stairs that would lead up and to the Autopsy bay.

As he rounded the corner he discovered Owen heading in his direction. Owen was obviously the owner of the loud footsteps. For once Ianto was glad of Owen's loud, obnoxious presence. If he hadn't made that entire racket coming down a simple set of stairs then he might have actually seen something Ianto was not ready for the rest of the team to be made aware of. There was still the hesitation as to where exactly in this world he fitted.

"Jonesy, are those my files?" Owen asked as he reached for the aforementioned files.

Before Ianto could respond, Owen had taken possession of the files and was now walking back towards his desk. Ianto glared after the rude doctor, but quickly had to put the mask of impunity as Owen turned back to face him.

"I know you love your files, but next time try not to roll around on the floor with them, eh? You might be starved for attention, mate, but that look just screams desperation." Owen smirked at him.

He indicated Ianto's now dirty suit with a nod of his head and snickered at Ianto's look of chagrin. Owen quickly moved up the steps and to his workstation. As he sat down he lent sideways to peer back down at Ianto, who was still standing in the same spot, fists clenched at his side and a look of loathing on his face.

"You know, you could always go and find Tosh, two of you should suit each other. You could always start a "Jack killed my girlfriend club" with her." Owen laughed at his own comments.

Ianto quickly turned around and with a set, resolved expression on his face, went in search of Jack. Off to seek out a perfect way to work out his frustration.


End file.
